Voice control systems are being introduced into every kind of control system of machines, equipment, and computers, and are very useful especially in instances where hands or fingers are used for concentrated work. In the field of medicine and especially in the field of surgical microscopes, it is additionally desirable on the one hand not to interrupt concentrated and precise work with the hands, but on the other hand to avoid any unnecessary extension of very strict sterility requirements.
The latter consideration, in particular, is addressed by the SIOS (Siemens Integrated OP System; A. Schafmayer, D. Lehmann-Beckow, M. Holzner, “The process-optimized operating room” in electromedica 60/2000 No. 2), since with this, by means of a voice control system as an option for sterile remote control, functions in and around the operating room region can be controlled by voice, i.e. with no need for an operator, in either the sterile or the non-sterile area, to take the action him- or herself. This known voice control system does not, however, encompass the surgical microscope itself.
In order not to interrupt the surgeon's hands at their work, solutions using foot pedals have also been implemented. These had the disadvantage, however, of negatively affecting the surgeon's stable stance that is necessary for precise work. An increased need therefore existed for implementation of voice control systems for controlling surgical microscopes.
To prevent incorrect commands from being executed specifically in highly sensitive contexts, speaker-dependent systems (e.g. “Katalavox” of Kempf, Sunnyvale, Calif., U.S.A.) have been developed which function reliably even in loud environments.
All known voice control systems also extend to so-called continuous functions, whether raising or lowering an operating table, dimming an illumination system, orienting accessories, or zooming or focusing. In the context of these continuous functions, however, it has proven to be disadvantageous to arrive at the desired destination point, in stepwise fashion and with a cumbersome number of instructions, by repeating the spoken command. The risk also existed of too easily going beyond the desired point with one whole step. It has proven desirable to be able to move quickly toward the intended destination point from a great distance, and then to approach the point as slowly and precisely as possible. Contrasting with these are so-called “on-off” functions, which can be operated very effectively using the voice control system.